To Be Healed
by SecretSorrowXXX
Summary: I wanted to feel more. I wanted him utterly and completely to be with me, now and forever, as his heart mends and our scars heal; as new scars open only to be healed once again. Slash. Light Lemon. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. This purely a work of fiction.

Read and review please. If you don't like guy on guy action, please, there are many het pairing you can read. I don't know why you would specifically search for yaoi if you don't like it. Okay guys, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Underneath him, I could glance clearly into those shimmering violet depths. Sorrow. How much sorrow can one being bear? It was as though something pervasive and tangible lies within his large body, burdening his every movement with a sense of finality. Vision blurring with unshed tears, I somehow grazed a hand upon his cheek, arm lifting of its own accord. Staring. All he could do was stare, seemingly unable to choose what to do next with someone so vulnerable beneath him. Moonlight glowed behind him, creating the halo of an angel radiating off his ivory hair. He is an angel. A beautiful, misunderstood angel. An angel which I have hurt, which has been in some way tortured by every being around him. He doesn't belong here. His heart is pure, but his world is not.

It was silent within the moonlit room. With him above me, I could see the stark contours of his ambivalent expression. Placing both hands on his cold cheeks, his skin warming at my touch, I whispered to him something that only a lover can hear. It was something that the lips of someone who finally found the lost part of their being can utter, something that someone who is too lost within a web of hatred can hear ring with acute pureness through the darkness of what was once their mind. It was with these small words dripping like transparent morning drew from my lips that the shattered pieces of his mind could, with a vehement yet gentle passion, begin to discover that which was lost.

Then it began. His large frame quivering with trepidation as he lowered himself, he finally grazed his soft yet entirely too cold mouth upon mine. A soft sob escaped from him as he felt his heart begin a slow and painful process of mending. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I whispered it again and another sob nearly passed through him until I swallowed it with another kiss. With trembling hands, we both began to unbutton, unravel, divest, reveal until our bare bodies laid in unsaid harmony with the natural luminosity of the moon. My ebony hair fanned out against the plush pillow. Liquid heat blossomed within my body and the fearful skin beneath my hands that once seemed so cold now radiated with warmth. His fingers explored my untouched skin as I whimpered into the air, kisses tickling and lingering upon my body. Weaving my fingers into his hair as he traveled down my body, I savored the softness of the strands. Arching and writhing as he consumed the most intimate part of my being, tears of ecstasy began to obscure my vision as the sensitivity of my skin began to increase as he continued to touch me.

I wanted to feel more. I wanted him utterly and completely to be with me, now and forever, as his heart mends and our scars heal; as new scars open only to be healed once again. With his fingers, he delved into a place that had never been felt before. The newness of the feeling was exhilarating. Mouth touching the creamy skin of my trembling thigh, he prepared me for something that I had no previous concept of. Panted and hot breaths labouredly left our mouths, the reach of climax a hairsbreadth away as he grazed a part of me that cause a cry of pure pleasure to fill the air. Slowly, he removed his fingers and once again, I could see those shimmering violet depths. Only now the sorrow, though lingering, vanished beneath the force of his complete passion. My heart burst from my chest as I began to impatiently wait for that which was to arrive. His pale and large hands gripped at my hips and his mouth smothered mine once again. Gently, my barrier was being penetrated for the first time. We were finally converging.

The pain burned through my body almost as much as the heat of the lust running through my veins. My hands gripped his contracting muscles, my mouth finding his in a desperate search. He remained still for a moment before touching me again, absorbing the feeling of being buried within my body, before his fingers glided against the places he discovered reacted the most. Then a new journey began. Rocking against each other, our warm impassioned breaths touched each other's skin as the sweat on our bodies glistened within the moonlight. My forehead touched his as our lips teasingly grazed. The palpable heat between our beings refused to relent, moans and whimpers pouring out of my mouth as the ecstasy continued to rise until it reached its pinnacle. As I felt the tenuous line between oblivion shake violently, his voice, his sobbing, beautiful voice, breached the gentle ringing within my ears. Tantalizing warmth filled my body as I whispered once again.

With labored and satisfied breathing, I felt his chest rise and fall against mine. Strands of dark hair adhered to my forehead with sweat. He removed himself from me, an odd feeling of emptiness and bliss consuming my whole body, encompassed by overall and a never-fulfilled yearning. As he fell to the side, the moonlight created a halo within his ivory hair, reminding me that this man was too pure for this world. He embraced me closely to his body, the beating of my heart and his merging together within my ear. And when his violet eyes stared into mine, the words only a lover could hear, the words only the healer can say, fell like unadulterated morning dew from our lips.

_I love you, Ivan._

_ I love you, Yao._

_

* * *

_I began to write this at two a.m._. _It is now 5:10 a.m. and I have yet to sleep. It is unbetaed, unproofread, etc. If you find any grammatical mistakes, please tell me. And also, please leave a review, I accept constructive criticism as well. Thank you. I am going to sleep now. _  
_


End file.
